reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
__NOWYSIWYG__ Bard Available Races: Half Elf, Human, Wood Elf Generic Description: Bards are jack-of-all-trades adventurers who use music to create a wide variety of magical effects. Though they often use melee weapons bards are primarily a magic using class, with the ability to wear plate armor and wield many different types of weapons and instruments. Bards can do a little bit of everything. Their songs can regenerate health and mana, increase attack speed and accuracy, momentarily charm angry enemies, help friends resist many types of damage and even directly damage enemies. Bards are perhaps best known, however, for their ability to greatly increase the foot speed of their group. REEQ Description: Bards remain fairly unchanged, however increases to certain songs and the introduction of certain equipment will show bards to be much more effective and appreciated than during classic EQ. Cleric Available Races: Dark Elf, Dwarf, Erudite, Gnome, Halfling, High Elf, Human Generic Description: Clerics dedicate their lives to the gods of Norrath, gaining magical powers in exchange for their faith and service. Clerics are primarily a magic using class, with the ability to wear plate armor and wield blunt weapons. Clerics gain powerful healing and enchantment spells, greatly increasing the health and defenses of their group, while keeping them healed in the most dangerous battles. While other priest classes have healing spells, no one can match up with the power and efficiency of clerical healing. REEQ Description: One of the strongest classic classes, not much will be changed in regards to Clerics. Druid Available Races: Generic Description: Druids are disciples of the wilds, following the teachings of the Norrathian gods of nature. Druids are primarily a magic using class, with the ability to wear leather armor and wield blunt weapons and scimitars. Druidic magic takes many forms, allowing the druid to fill a wide variety of roles when in a group or adventuring alone. Druids possess excellent healing abilities, powerful mana and health regenerative spells, and valuable enhancements that improve the health and armor of their group. REEQ Description: Druids will be improved to be more desired by groups and raids with better healing power and useful buffs. Enchanter Available Races: Generic Description: Enchanters are the most subtle of spell casters, with little focus on doing damage directly but tremendous impact on the world around them. Enchanters are primarily a magic using class, with the ability to wear cloth armor and wield blunt weapons and daggers. Enchanters specialize on improving the minds of their allies, with unmatched mana regeneration spells and mental enhancements. Haste spells are also the domain of the enchanter, providing incredible boosts in attack speed for members of their group. Enchanters have many powers of illusion as well, allowing them to take the form of many different creatures and races. REEQ Description: Classically, Enchanters have had too much or nothing to do. We have altered the spell line a bit, notably adding a line of targeted, short duration proc buffs to add a large DPS increase to a melee class.There are also a number of Enchanter-only swords in the world with powerful effects, allowing Enchanters to deliver DPS through spell procs.